


A stray bullet

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: The reader is Jame Gordon’s sister and works at the GCPD as a detective who is dating Victor Zsasz however she had kept it a secret from her brother because she knew he would overreact. Victor and his girls show up at the GCPD to confront James one day on the orders of Falcone thinking the reader has the day off. A stray Bullet meant for James hits the reader and James manages to get him and his sister out of the GCPD before anything else bad could happen to them and takes her back home, patching her up. Later Victor shows up at James’ place to see the reader while James is asleep.





	1. Chapter 1

Dark grey clouds loomed over the gloomy city of Gotham as they so often did nearly every single day, barely even letting any sunshine seep through the thick clouds above, for a brief moment you allowed yourself to spare a glance towards the sky as you and your partner, detective Koryl Allen walked up the steps of the CGPD, kicking up beads of water from the puddles that formed on the concrete steps leading towards the doors from the previous night.

"Looks like it's going to rain," You muttered out to your close friend who had just grunted at you in return. You wouldn't call Koryl your best-friend. You didn't have that close knit friendship that your brother and his partner have, where they can talk to each other about their problems. It wasn't that you didn't want to have that kind of closeness with her, it was more that you felt as if you couldn't.

After your police academy training you had been placed in Gotham City Police Department, along with your brother James as a Detective. In all honesty you hadn't expected to be placed there, in fact there had been apart of you that thought you would leave Gotham for good; leave all of the crime and gloomy atmosphere behind, to leave your brother to clear up the mess of criminals that roamed the streets and move on with your life somewhere else.

However, there had been apart of you somewhere deep down inside that knew you wouldn't - no, that you couldn't leave the crime riddled streets, that part of you had been correct. You're still here; fighting for your city just as much as your brother is.

You had raised your brows quickly before they settled back into place, puffing out a deep breath of air from to your lungs you came to a stop in front of the double doors belonging to the GCPD and reached a hand out to the long and slender brass handle where you proceeded to pull it open wide enough for Koryl to slip through, you made a motion with your free hand, to which Koryl gave a simple nod of her head.

The look on your face made it extremely clear to your partner that were not in a good mood, not that she could blame for being a bad mood currently, what with how your current investigation is going.

Koryl had gotten a call about a lead on someone that could be your prime suspect in your case as soon as you had both entered the GCPD. However, they had turned up dead in an old run down club in an alley way somewhere in the narrows about an hour ago and now you're back to square one, looking for a new lead on a new suspect while you both waited for the results of the autopsy that is currently being carried out.

Today is supposed to be your day off. Although as always when you had an open case that you had gotten really invested in, you changed your shift and made it so that your day off is the following week, however the way this case is going your day off may be postponed until a much later date.

"I guess we'll just have to keep working" the voice of your partner sounded out, pulling you out of your thoughts about the case, you sighed once again as you followed her into the police department, the sound of chatter and phones going off filled the air around you.

"I suppose," you huffed out in defeat, you had thought that you would solve the case and finally be over with the investigation as you didn't want it to roll over to the next week. You dropped your hand from the brass door handle and to your side, letting the door swing closed behind yourself.

The inside of the police department looked just as dismal as the weather outside, the lights doing nothing to brighten the already slightly depressing work place up. "Look, I know this isn't what you had planned since it is Sunday" Koryl started as she pulled the chair out from under her messy and unorganised desk, plopping herself down with a long sigh of relief as a mischievous smile stretched it's way across her lips.

"And that you most likely want to spend the day with your boyfriend," she added on, her dark blue eyes following every move you made as you shrugged of your leather jacket.

"I don't have a boyfriend," you countered as you rolled your eyes at her, throwing your leather jacket over the back of our chair as you pulled it out from under your clean, tidy and organised desk - a complete polar opposite from Koryl's. "Okay, sure" Koryl snickered as she pushed herself forwards, her elbows going to the desk in front of herself.

Linking your fingers together you leaned forwards, mimicking your friend's position and smiled at her with a small sweet and slightly irritated smile on your face as you placed your chin on top of fingers, "I don't have a boyfriend," you told her once more, this time your voice holding conviction, in hopes that she would stop bringing it up.

However, it didn't make her stop, if anything it made her talk about it more, as if she was trying to get you to confess to her about your secret boyfriend.

Koryl snickered again as she shifted on the chair, dropping the hand that had been propping her chin up to the table, reaching out towards her pile of paper work that seems to be never ending."So says the person who takes private calls and check her phone every few hours," you puffed your cheeks out and squeezed your eyes together.

God you hated that she took note of literally everything that you do, with a gentle shake of your head you opened your eyes to find her grinning at you. "It's called having other friends. Some of whom want to talk to me privately." You stated in a matter-of-factly tone of voice, this caused Koryl to turn her top lip at your words.

"If it was a friend, you wouldn't spontaneously walk away from me without saying a word." You stuck your left pinky finger out into her direction and frowned, "I hate you." You grumbled out, pushing yourself away from your desk and dropped your hands flat onto the cold surface, your chest heaved as you breathed out a deep breath, your eyes scanning the busy police station, a few criminals in the small jail cell in the corner - nothing unusual there.

"Who has a boyfriend?" James asked as he came to a stop beside your desk, his eyes darting up to the open door of the captains office, you looked up at your brother and tilted your head to the side as your eyes followed his gaze and stayed on the open door for a while before you averted your gaze back towards James, quirking an eyebrow at him questioningly.

He just gave a slight wave of his had as if he was waving off your un-spoken question. "[Y/N] had a boyfriend and she wont admit it," Koryl teased, sending a wink your way. You reached a hand up and slapped the palm against your face, "for the last time. I do not have a boyfriend." You protested with a loud groan.

James chuckled at your misfortune as he reached a hand out and pats your head as he so often does. "I highly doubt that" He spoke up, turning his attention to your partner."I would have known if she did have a boyfriend, we tell each other a lot of things." You smiled triumphantly as James confirmed your point blank lie, after all he believed that you didn't have a boyfriend and would he believe so? You hadn't told him about the fact that you did indeed have a boyfriend.

A boyfriend that you hadn't told your dear lovely and supportive brother about because the man that you are dating is an extremely dangerous hit man who works for none other than Don Falcone. The kingpins personal hit man that he calls upon whenever he had some business to take of, which is almost daily. The name that belonged to the hit man that you are dating is Victor Zsasz.

You weren't exactly sure if he and your brother had met before but you knew that if James had met him before he wouldn't be at all happy about your current choice in men and would try his very best to convince you to stop seeing him or even get involved himself, so for now you wanted to keep it a secret from him both him and Koryl.

"I have to go okay?" James asked you, to which you gave a soft hum and gentlest nod of your head in response, as James walked passed Koryl he nudged her arm,"do not tease her too much, or she'll never open up to you." James trailed off as he spoke to Koryl, your frowned and raised a hand into the air slightly, "it's rude to call me out like that!" You called after him, only to get a wave of his hand in response.

You couldn't help but hear Koryl snort out a laugh of amusement at your expense. "Don't say a word" you exhaled as a warning, pulling yourself closer to your desk, you pressed your lips together as you scanned the small pile of files and paperwork to your right, at least your pile is a lot smaller than Koryl's. "I wasn't saying anything" she hummed out in response, the corner of her lips curled up into a barely noticeable smirk.

"You were thinking it." You grabbed a hold of the first file on top of the small pile and pulled it open as you placed it down in front of yourself, maybe you could find another lead if you looked through the files again. "You do realise that I just want to have the same closeness that Jim and Harvey have right?" Koryl asked suddenly, your eyes snapped up from the papers in the file and over to Koryl.

"I get that," you replied, your tongue darting out between your lips to moisten them as they suddenly felt dry, your eyebrows shot up in surprise. Kory had actually told you that she wanted the same closeness as Harvey and James, "I do, but I don't want to tell you everything right away, but I'll tell you in time" Koryl nodded as she listened to you explain.

"That's fine and all but don't make it seem as if you don't want anything to do with me." Her tone of voice seemed to have changed in a matter of seconds, annoyance, hurt and anger dripped from her words, you knew that you were acting a little bit cold and stiff towards her but that was just who you were.

You leaned back in the chair which creaked under the shift of your weight, your fingers on the pieces of paper that's clipped into the neat file, without a word Koryl stood up from her chair and turned to walk away.

You reached a hand up and pressed your fingers against your temple, sighing deeply. That wasn't how you were expecting things to go today with Koryl, usually Koryl would try to get you to joke about something, some times it worked and some times it didn't.

"Great going," you muttered to yourself as you shifted in the chair and dropped your hand back to the cool metal desk, deciding it would be better for you to get on with your work and talk to her about it later on in the day, you moved to turn the pages of the papers when the sound of three sets of foot falls caught your attention, now this wasn't unusual to hear in a police department as plenty of people walk in and out of the department on a daily basis. However a set of the three foot falls sounded familiar to your ears.

When a loud knocking sound of knuckles hitting one of the many metal desks came from behind you, you and everyone else on the first floor of the department turned around quickly to see who it is that demanded the attention of the entire GCPD. Your eyes landed upon two women, one dressed in a leather skirt, bra looking corset and black combat boots, the other woman looked as if she is wearing a netted dress with an under bust leather corset and black combat boots.

A look of confusion came across your features, replacing the frown that had formed from the previous conversation, as you recognised the two women from when you had first met Victor, he had just finished up a job that he had been ordered to do and the three of them had exited an alley way the two of you had introduced yourselves before going your separate ways. If you remembered correctly he called them the Zsaszettes.

"Fuck" you muttered out breathlessly more to yourself than to anyone else in the room once your eyes landed upon your very secret boyfriend, Victor, stood in the middle of the room, his hands balled into fists beside himself. A couple of people close to you spared a side ways glace once they had heard you speak, a questioning look crossing their features before their attention went to the tall, pale man in front of them, looking semi - pleased with the attention that he had gotten.

You did have to admit however that Victor in his all black suit looked hot as all hell.


	2. Chapter 2

A deafening silence fell upon the entirety of the lower level as everybody stood still in their places, the files that they held in their hands now forgotten. They stared at the intimidating man before them, waiting for him to speak up about the reason that had brought him to the department, the two women stood off to the side, one of whom had taken the cap off of a male officer and placed it on top of her head, the other leaned far into his personal space and ruffled up his hair with her hand.

He looked annoyed and uncomfortable as he jerked his head away from the womans hand, not that you could blame him for it - if it were you in his position you would feel uncomfortable as well. With a soft sigh you managed to pull your eyes away from the scene that you had been watching with disinterest and trailed them over to Victor.

Victor turned on the heels of feet with ease and proceeded to move around the desk that is off to his left where he stepped onto the wooden bench that is pressed flush against the vacant metal desk that he managed to haul himself onto with little to no effort at all, his eyes scanning the crowd of people who were now staring up at him with blank expressions on their faces.

The blush on your cheeks burned a bright red as you emitted a low whining noise, shrinking down in your chair as your shoulders shot upwards and pressed against your neck and ears. Using the collar of your blouse, you tried to hide from his gaze, but his dark, cold eyes fell upon you hearing the low whining sound - some kind of emotion flashed across his eyes for a mere moment as he stared at you huddled in your chair.

This isn't what he had planned meticulously around your work schedule that you had pinned to the front of your fridge with a small circular magnet - you were supposed to be at home relaxing or shopping or at least doing something away from the GCPD so that you weren't involved, however he will take care of that if the need arises.

You watched as Victors hands went to the lapels of his shirt, rubbing his thumb over the fabric as he spoke in a loud, crystal-clear voice, grabbing any ones attention that he didn't have before.

"Hello everyone, my name is Victor Zsasz. I'm sent here personally by Don Carmine Falcone himself on a matter of deep concern to him so please be respectful."A frowned creased your brow as you listened to him, if Falcone had sent his personal hit man here for one of the officers then it must to be to send a message to never cross him.

You could only hope that Victor wasn't there for you on the orders of Falcone - after all he had been one of the many reasons why you and Victor are keeping your relationship a secret, there was no telling what Falcone would do or even get someone to do to you if he knew.

"I'm here for Jim Gordon" he said as he removed his hands from the lapels of his shirt and held them out in front of himself, his elbows bent as he made a slight hand gesture, "only him. Everybody else mind your own business, and we're cool," He added on the end, dropping his hands to his sides, you looked around at everyone who's stood still watching him intently as he spoke in his clam voice and wondered just how often this kind of thing happened as no one seemed at all bothered by it.

"So where's Jim man?" He asked the large crowd as he leaned forwards, raising his brows expectantly. For a moment no one made a move to tell him but just as his pale lips opened a couple of people turned their heads towards the closed door of Captain Sarah Essen's office, you and Victor followed their gaze towards the glass, from where you sat you could make out the two silhouettes of your brother and the Captain.

Did you need to think of an escape plan for James or did he already have one? After all he usually had a plan for something like this or made one up on the spit, why would now be any different than the other times.

"What the hell did you do, Jim?" You muttered out in a quiet voice, shifting in the chair which creaked under your weight as you did so. Knowing your brother, he had gotten into something that he can't get himself out of. "Thank you" Victor said in a hushed tone of voice as he pressed the tips of his fingers to his chest, his eyes leaving the closed door for a moment before instantly snapped back up to it.

"Hey Jim!" he called out loud enough that you saw the silhouette of your brother turn it's head to the door. Victors hands now back beside himself, your eyes however darted back towards Victor.

"Jiiiiiiiiiim" he drew out teasingly, still his gaze unmoving from the door. The sound of the door above you clicking open and the two sets of foot steps drew your attention away from him to find James and the captain stood in front of the railings, the door clicking closed behind them.

"Hi Jim" Victor said, tiniest hint of a smile on his face and the smallest trace of happiness in his voice could be heard as he raised his hand and gave a small wave before dropping is hand back to his side, "relax, we're supposed to take you in alive, Don Falcone wants to talk" silence filled the room for a brief moment before James started to talk.

"Tell Falcone we'll talk" you let out a breath of air at his words, he was being civil. Perhaps he won’t get hurt after all, "but not today" and there goes any chance of James not getting hurt by Victor today you thought to yourself. "Don't... Be that way" Victor managed to seethe out through clenched teeth, his hands clenching into fists.

"Alive is a very broad category; a man with no hands can still be alive." Victors voice sent an icy shiver down your spine, you had never heard him talk that way before and you didn't know if you found it attractive or really terrifying, however with your conflicting feelings at this very moment you may be a bit of both.

"There are 50 cops in here, try something" James said in a daring voice, "everybody out." Victor stated simply, a hint of malice dripping like poison in his voice, not taking his eyes off of James but no one made a move to leave, not even you, a couple of people shifted on their feet as they looked between the two men.

"Please!" Victor yelled, this caused you to jump, your shoulder knocking your jacket from the back of your chair and onto the wooden floor beneath your feet with a thud. No one batted an eyelash at the noise that came from your direction as they all scrambled to leave, the doors slamming shut behind them as the last person exited. You were sure that the civilians on the streets outside would be confused as to why fifty officers left the department.

"Go boss, get out of here."   
"Jim," she whispered, unmoving.   
"Go, I'm going to end this, take [Y/N] with you."

You shot up from your chair, throwing your hands into the air as you did so before dropping them to your side, the palms of your hands slapping against your thighs. You saw the Captain move out of your peripheral vision, she reached your chair in a matter of minutes, reaching a hand out for you, "I am not leaving! This is insane, you'll get yourself killed," you told your brother, waving off the Captain who took that as sign and left, the door swinging closed behind her.

"He's right. You should leave, I'd hate to hurt someone as beautiful as you" Victor told you, his head now turned in your direction, his words making a blush rise to your cheeks once again, you were silently cursing the fact that he could make you blush with a few simple words.

"I'm not leaving," you stated in a matter-of-factly tone of voice, you could see his fingers twitching at your words, it's not as if he could tell his girls to not hurt you, the two of you had to act as if you didn't know each other as to not raise suspicions. Victor turned his attention back to your brother, his brows raising slightly.

Leaving your brother to take care of Victor and his girls alone would guarantee his death. Where as you staying to help him felt more like a death wish than anything, but you couldn’t let him die and it's not like you'd be shooting at Victor, you'd leave that to your brother.

"Well now Jim," Victor drawled out, his hand already reaching for his gun at a slow pace.

James moved his hand, brushing aside his jacket he drew his gun, you were just thankful that you had your gun on yourself as you followed his lead. It wasn't long after he drew his weapon that he shot at Victor who did a back flip off of the metal table he had been stood on, the bullet ricocheting off of it and landing somewhere on the floor.

“You know I can take care of this, go!” James called back to you, you made face as you turned around on the balls of your feet and shot at the two women behind you before you ducked behind cover, “still staying” you responded.

James ducked behind a desk as Victor shot at him, clambering onto the desk once more he walked across the soft metal surfaces, pulling the trigger a couple of times.

One of the bullets penetrated the glass in front of James and shattered to the floor. James for a brief moment huddled himself together, his arms going to the top of his head to shield himself from the falling shards of glass and then scrambled to move. You pushed yourself up from behind the desk that you hid behind and moved to one closer to the door, you guessed that was where James is heading to, clearly having an escape plan in mind.

James pushed the metal desk as he turned the corner, grabbing a hold of the metal trash can that he been sitting beside the desk that he is hiding behind, his eyes darted over to the dark-haired woman with the quiff and threw it at her hand to keep her from shooting at you while you dived out from behind cover and shot at the other female.

Drawing her attention away from James as the two of you hurriedly made your way towards the open door way, James getting there before you, you skidded to a stop next to the dark green filing cabinet, pressing your lips together as you raised your hand that you're holding you gun in up and sent a few more rounds flying towards both women.

Just as one of them fired, Victor pulled the trigger of his gun a couple of times, the bullets that he had sent flying through the air were clearly meant for James but as you turned to run and join James, you turned yourself into the direction of the on coming bullets.

The first of the bullets embedded itself into your side, this causes you to throw an arm around yourself, your hand pressing against where you felt the sharp pain, causing you to double over, you felt the sticky substance of blood that seeped out through your blouse as you tried to straighten yourself out the second bullet went straight through your shoulder, causing you to drop to your knees on the floor.

A loud pain filled scream filled the room, mixing with the echos of bullets ricocheting off of the metal filing cabinets and the heavy foot falls of the three advancing people.

"What the fuck?" You squealed out from the pain that seared through your side and shoulder. Your words were aimed towards your boyfriend who muttered out a string of swear words as he dropped from the desk with a heavy thud when his feet touched the floor, you dropped your gun to the floor and reached up with your free hand to press it against your shoulder. James however ran over to you and took a hold of your arm and proceeded to pull you across the floor.

Once he was sure that you were out of the way he pushed the filing cabinet over as he tried to block the exit that you and he were about to take, as if he was hoping it would spare him some time to get you to your car that's parked out back.

James hauled you up from the floor with a grunt as he flung your arm around his shoulder, you grit your teeth at the surge of pain, leaning into your brother for support as he pulled you towards the stairwell, pushing the door open with a loud clang as the handle hit against the brick wall, his hand moved to your side, muttering out an apology as he placed his hand over yours tightly and pulled you up to keep you from falling to the floor.

"Fuck that hurts" you hissed out, even walking sent a searing pain through your entire side, the pain from your shoulder and side sending a shiver down your spine. "There's just a couple flights of stairs to go down and then we can get out of here" your brother told you in that soft and soothing voice he would sometimes talk to you in when you were little.

You let out a small humourless laugh, your eyes as you cast your eyes to the red droplets that had fallen to the pristine white floor, "I'm so glad that's all" you muttered in response, he could always leave you on the stairwell and get out of there. You were sure that Victor would send his girls after your brother while he stayed behind to 'take care of you', but you knew that if you suggested it your brother wouldn't agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing S1E7 up a bit for this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold on, okay? We'll get you out of here," James spoke soothingly as you wiggled your hand out from under his unusually iron grip on your side, "and hopefully fixed up." 

You reached your bloodied hand up to your shoulder, the warm sticky feeling of your blood slipping down your back which caused your blouse to stick to your skin and made you cringe and shiver involuntarily.

Your head whipped around to the flight of stairs that James somehow managed to help you down as the clanging sound of the door that leads to the stairwell opened and soon closed behind the advancing party above you sounded out, almost echoing through the stairwell. It was then followed by three sets of foot steps, alerting you to the fact that you both needed to move quickly, unless you wanted to be shot dead on the stairs.

With your other hand you reached around your brother and tapped his elbow rapidly as you urged him to start walking down the rest of the stairs. Earning a grunt from him as he tightened his grip on your side, causing you to hiss at him from the pain, hitting his arm roughly with the hand that you had around him.

James sighed deeply as he hauled you down the stairs, "I can't go any faster, unless I literally drop you down the stairs" you made a small irritated noise in response and pushed him to the side so that he is no longer holding onto you with that iron grip of his. Instead, he had an arm wrapped loosely around your waist, your hand instantly shot out towards the dark wooden railing to stabilise yourself and moved as swiftly as you could down the remaining steps.

It took a moment or two for James to follow after you in a quick, brisk jog, his right hand on the metal railing so that he could avoid getting any more of your blood on his hands from the large, fading smear on the wooden railing.

"Let's just go," you responded briskly as you reached the last step, "you need to be careful, you're losing a lot of blood" you could feel him close behind you not even sparing a glance over your shoulder to see if you're right, you were too busy ignoring his words as you pulled on the handle only for your hand to slip off, multiple times.

It's times like this that you cursed the fact you could bleed a lot - you had been a bleeder all your life, the slightest cut and you'd bleed for hours until it stopped.

James nudged you to the side and ripped the door open, ushering you out of the medium sized, bland room and into the cool air of Gotham. The sounds of foot steps not too far behind made James curse under his breath as he grabbed you by the upper arm and pulled you farther into the decent sized parking lot.

"Jeez, this guy doesn't give up, does he?" James muttered out as he pulled you behind a black prisoner transport van.

"Well, it is Victor Zsasz. He doesn't exactly stop until he's told to" you retorted as quietly as you could before James quickly put a hand over your mouth, silently telling you to stop talking, you knew that it wouldn't be long before Victor and his Zsaszettes were in the same area and it seemed as if you were correct.

You carefully crane your neck to look over his shoulder once he dropped his hand from your mouth, casting them to floor when your eyes found the platform boots of one of the women. James held a hand up to your face, not realising that it's so close to himself and wiggled his index finger in a small circle, indicating that the two of you should find another place to hide, not that it would do much good.

But you had nodded your head, placing a hand on the back of his light grey jacket and tapped your fingers against his back carefully, this caused him to turn sharply, the ends of his jacket slapping against you as he did so. He looked at you, pointing towards a police car, you gave a quick nod of your head in confirmation to the unspoken plan.

"Jim" Victor said in a soft, monotone voice, adding a whistle onto the end. The tone of his voice with the added whistle didn't send a shiver of delight down your spine, if James wasn't scared by the sound of his voice he should be.

You followed James' lead as he moved as fast he could on all fours, however both his arms and legs as straight as possible, you shook your head at this action, instead of looking like an idiot you opted to crouch and moved as quickly as the position would allow you too, you had nearly went straight passed the hiding place until James pulled you back into the bumper of the car, taking you by surprise for a moment.

"Why are you hiding from me, Jim?" Victor inquired, using the same tone of voice as before. You could feel the unease gnawing away at you as you thought about Victor trudging closer to your locations, when all of a sudden a womans voice called out, drawing the attention of the three people with guns to her whereabouts instead.

"Hey, what the fu-" the woman said, followed by two gun shots and a high-pitched screech, you and James took this opportunity to move again, your heart was pumping rapidly in your chest, so much so that you could feel it against your rib cage.

The opportunity that you took didn't last long as one of the women had presumably turned around and said one simple word.   
"There!" this was very clearly aimed towards Victor as a gun shot sounded out. Before you could do anything James fished a hand into your pocket and pulled out the keys to your car, "let's get you patched up" he told you shoving the key into the lock and ever so quickly yanked the door open, you pulled the back door open and threw yourself into the back, closing the door behind yourself.

"I'll take you straight home, see if Harvey can get a doctor to drop by," you grunted at his words, there is no way in hell that you'd let him take you home. Not with the various other weapons that belonged to your boyfriend laying around in the open for all to see and considering James knew each weapon that you owned considering he had been the one that bought them for you, he would question you about them and where you got them from.

"No" you answered a little too quickly for your brothers liking, "go... Go straight to your place. No doctors and not short cuts back to mine," you continued as your body rocked from side to side as James peeled out of the parking lot.

"What, why?" He whispered, gripping a hold of the steering wheel tightly in your hands, you paused, thinking of a reason as to why he couldn't go there, it's not like you could say 'because my boyfriend who tried to shoot you has his guns all over my apartment and is most likely going to be there', well you could but it wouldn't be a wise decision to make.

Not only would it be a bad decision to tell him the real reason, it would spark an argument between the two of you and god knows any argument that you get in with him turned ugly really quickly.

"More stairs at your place?" You offered as an answer, clearly more of an excuse than anything but you bit back a laugh at the look of annoyance that he threw over his shoulder at you, "that's not even remotely funny," you snorted out a sort of quiet laugh, wincing at the pain that shot through you.

You had almost forgotten that you a bullet lodged into your side and a hole in your shoulder, "it was a little funny," you responded in a quiet voice as exhaustion, receiving a glare from your brother. 

“Fine, we’ll go back to my place. But you need to give me the real reason we can’t go back to yours and get a doctor” he told you as he sharply turned a corner, causing you to roll onto the floor of the car with a groan, great, just great, you’ll need to get the car cleaned again.

“Uh... Sure,” you muttered out from where you lead on the floor of the car. 

"You don't sound too convincing.” 

"Well... I'm not exactly sure you'd like the answer."


	4. Chapter 4

The ride back to the apartment that James shared with his maybe, sort of girlfriend Barbara Kean had been a rocky one. You had been sent flying into the back doors and nearly through the front windscreen a couple of times, you had hit your side with the bullet wound against the door, you had tried your best to make the impact against the door a lot less rough but you were sure that you ended up with a bruise either way and blacked out near the end.

You could hear James cursing each time you hit the door before muttering out an apology and all you could manage from your place in the back was a pained grunt to let him know that you are semi-fine, however it didn't take too much longer before James had parked the car on the road outside of the apartment complex.

Once he had cut the engine he got out from the front and pulled the back door open and yanked you out keeping an iron grip around you as he led you up the steps towards the lobby where you received looks of concern from some of the residents as blood dripped onto the marble floor beneath you, however none of them asked anything as they watched James drag you to the elevator.

Not that you could blame any of them for keeping quiet, what with the given state of Gotham and the fact that almost all of the criminals could get away with damn near everything that they do, you wouldn't want to be added onto someone's hit list for simply asking someone a question on why they're bleeding all over the floor the lobby to your home.

"How are you doing?" James asked softly as he helped you into the large room, pushing the door open, you followed his dark brown eyes as they scanned the living space before you as if he's expecting someone to be there, waiting for the two of you, but you did notice that he gave a nod of his head.

"Peachy... Just... Just peachy," you breathed out through the nauseous feeling in the pit of your gut. You felt sweaty and had a mild headache forming from the blood loss, back in the car you noticed that you had started to feel dizzy, although you didn't voice it as you didn't want your brother to start panicking more than he probably already is internally.

You turned your head to look at him, squeezing your eyes shut, "you don't look so good," James said to you, his voice sounding quiet even though he stood next to you, "you look clammy and you're sweating," he muttered out, all you managed to do was let out a short pain filled laugh before speaking up.

"Yeah, that usually happens when you lose a lot of blood," you replied as you opened your eyes again.

Scanning the room, your eyes fell upon none other than Harvey Bullock, the same Harvey Bullock who damn near throttled James into the ground in the men's locker room at the GCPD because he let Oswald Cobblepot live. You wondered when James had called Harvey, was it when you had been blacked out in the back of the car? That must have been it.

It didn't take you long to notice a woman with brown hair stood next to Harvey, you assume that she was a doctor and you were sure as hell hoping that she is in fact a certified doctor and not anyone shady that Harvey knew.

"Please for love of...Tell me that she is a certified doctor" you whispered to your brother as quietly as you could, opening your eyes again.

"It's someone that Harvey knows" James replied, flashing an awkward side smile you way to let you know that he is being entirely serious about it.

You blinked at him quietly for a moment, looking for the tell tale signs to show that he's joking and that Harvey did in fact call someone who knew a doctor who could do house calls urgently but there was no nervous tick, "oh no. No, no, no," you said shaking your and removed your hand from around his back, placing the palm of your hand on his shoulder you pushed yourself away from him.

You stumbled to the side, some how managing to get yourself out of his iron grip, "I know exactly what that means, James. If I wanted someone who is medically uncertified to root around in my side to get a bullet out, I would ask you or Harvey to do it for me if that was the case."

James shot a hand out towards you, his fingers snagging your upper arm to keep you from toppling over onto the dark brown wooden floor beneath your feet.

"I am not going to preform or let anyone else who isn't a qualified doctor preform a surgery on you and potentially end up killing you!" James snapped back a bit too harshly and without meaning to, you swayed on the spot and stared at him for the longest time, your lips parted as if you were going to say something in response - you wanted to, but you didn't know what to say in return.

You knew that he didn't mean to yell at you and that he was only worried about you getting hurt more or worse - killed, but this had been the first time James had snapped at you like this in years and it happened at the worst time.

"Oh, no [Y/N] I didn't mean to yell at you," he said slowly, some kind of emotion flashing across his eyes but it was too quick for you catch, his eyes widened as he watched you pull your arm out of his hand, causing you to sway as you did so. You then took a slow step backwards on shaking legs, you could feel everyone's eyes on you.

"It's okay. I get it, Jim." You mumbled to him in response, hurt clear as sparkling diamonds in your voice as you spoke. Turning from him so that you could move the rest of the way towards the couch on your own, your vision blurred and you blinked to try and clear your vision.

A small noise emitted from your throat as you tried to take another step forward when all of a sudden it looked as if the floor was rising to meet you. From both sides you could hear someone calling out your name as the sound of a thud echoed out and was soon followed by the sudden electric buzz of pain rippling through you.

A searing pain erupted through you causing you to jolt out of the darkness and quietness that had consumed your consciousness, the room buzzed to life around you, the two male voices mixed with the frantic female voice, you couldn't make a single word out that they were saying.

"Eugh," you groaned out moving your hand to your shoulder where you felt a dull hammering pain, your fingers barely brushed over the soft fabric wrapped around your shoulder tightly when someone grabbed your arm and yanked it away, holding it down tightly to something slightly scratchy yet soft at the same time.

You opened your eyes to find that everything is blurry, however you could make out Harvey and James looking over you, their expressions however you couldn't make out.

"Someone hold her down" the female demanded quickly with a slight hint of panic in her voice as you moved to get up from the couch that you're laying on, she spoke again as you were pushed into the cushions of the couch once more, "I have a hold of the bullet and if she moves I might lose it."

You could feel two sets of strong hands on your arms. You assumed that they belonged to James and Harvey because there was no one else in the apartment when you and James walked in. James had his hands on your arm while Harvey had a hand on your arm and uninjured shoulder to keep you down roughly so you couldn't move your upper half all that much.

"H - ooooooooooow!" you screeched out as the woman ripped the long forceps and copper bullet out of your side, warm, sticky blood trickled down your skin as it was removed and after, the pain was red hot as it flashed through you, you felt as if your flesh was burning because of the quick action.

James and Harvey's shoulders shot straight up to their ears as the screech echoed around them, the woman even placing a hand to one of her ears.

"Keep a hold of her arms and keep her still. I need to suture the wound up" the woman spoke, clearly knowing that your next move was to roll over onto your side, clutching your throbbing side with your hands.

By this time your vision had came back, and you could see James and Harvey clearly, James had a stony look on his features while Harvey looked as if he was cringing at everything that is happening to you. You let out a deep and heavy breath of air.

"Oh god," you groaned out, you could feel Harvey's thumb rub over the skin of your shoulder in a caring way, you hated to admit it but in a way Harvey had became a brother of sorts to you. "Okay, I just need to clean the wound and then suture it and I'll bandage it all up," The woman told you in a soft and calming voice.

"Mhm, sure" you nodded to her, the woman hesitated for a moment before she poured a bit of Hydrogen Peroxide over the bullet wound to prevent it from getting infected, however to you it felt like the deepest form of torture and that the devil himself was pressing a hot poker against your side, you pressed your lips together and tried to roll onto your side as if to shield the bullet hole in your side.

Tried being the key word because you were roughly pulled back into place by Harvey who gave you a nervous smile, that did nothing to ease the nerves that were rising up inside of you, "I'm sorry, [Y/N], it's for your own good" he told you without hesitation. You didn't believe that at all, if anything this painful was for someones own good then you never want it to happen again.

The next painful thing to happen to you was the woman suturing the wound up for you and all you could do was let out low whimpers as you tried to grip for something to hold on to, luckily however it didn't take long for her to do and she was just as quick putting the bandaged on for you.

She said a quick goodbye and told James to keep an eye on you as you've lost a lot of blood. It was as if she could steal bags of blood from the hospital she worked at because she would have been questioned about it, Harvey left with the woman to take her back home, whether it was his home or hers you didn't care to ask, not really wanting to know the specifics and honestly if he said anything about her you were afraid it would break the illusion that you thought up about her.

While you were saying goodbye to the doctor and Harvey, James had gone to find the pyjamas that left there on your last visit so that you could get out of the bloody clothes you're in, although your blouse was pretty useless because they had to cut it off to be able to take care of you, not that you cared, you hated the blouse anyway.

"Are you feeling any better now?" James asked you suddenly. You hadn't noticed that he had joined you and was now sitting next you, holding the clothes out for you with the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. You hummed out a small thank you as you took the pyjamas from him and carefully bobbed your head, pressing your lips together.

"I feel less like I got shot and more like the devil has poked me with red hot fire poker," you laughed out shortly as you leaned into him and nudged his shoulder with yours, wincing at the pain that flutter through you.

You could hear James chuckle beside you, "yeah. Sorry about putting you through that" you moved to get up, however the moment was slow and James needed to give you a helping hand by pushing you up.

"Considering I saved your ass, I think we're even," you told him cockily.

"Oh, you saved my ass?" James asked, you could tell that he's looking to floor to give you privacy while you got dressed, so you pulled the black spaghetti strap tank top over yourself, biting the inside of your cheek as the movement hurt.

"Yeah, I saved your ass from getting shot, however accidental it was," you told him as you kicked your boots off, watching as they landed beside the coffee table which you will sort out once you have gotten your shorts on, James snorted at you, finding your comment funny.

"Right yeah, you saved my ass" he laughed taking a hold of your arm to keep you up right, you turned your head to look at him and noticed that he had his eyes closed, "if it wasn't for me accidentally getting in the way of the bullets you'd be shot and probably bleeding out somewhere" you, made a face at the bloody trousers that you're wearing and took them off, quickly replacing them with your light grey shorts with black stars across them.

A quietness passed over the living room which soon gave way to awkwardness, your eyes darted towards the open window behind you and then to the front door. Both ways for Victor to enter, you needed to call him to tell him that you're fine, but that means getting some time alone to be able to talk in private without James over hearing you.

"You know you still haven't told me why we couldn't go back to yours and get a doctor" his voice broke the silence and nearly made you jump into his arms, "come on, [Y/N]" he gently persisted nudging your arm with his elbow.

You had to admit, he really had you stumped there, you were hoping that he had forgotten about it or at the very least he wouldn't bring it up this very moment, you placed your bloodied trousers onto the coffee table, staying quiet as you mulled your answer over carefully.

"Look, Jim..." You trailed off, not knowing how to say the next words that you wanted to say to him, he's going to explode when you tell him, tell you that you're being stupid and that you need to stop seeing Victor. "It's complicated." You shrugged as your eyes darted around the room, looking for some kind of excuse or even some kind godly intervention.

"How complicated could it be?" He asked looking to you for an answer, "extremely," you mutter out, moving away from him as dropped his arms back to his side, squinting his eyes at you like he was trying to figure it out for himself.

"You're hiding something," he comments.

"Pfft, what? No" you said a little too quickly, clenching your jaw at his accusation, "what is it?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest like your father used to do when the two of you got into trouble for something. Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

You stood in the living room with your head hung low and eyes cast to the floor which you had suddenly found very interesting, your hands clenched by your side as you thought about all of the possible answers that you could give to his question. You could always tell him the truth but what good would it really do? Apart from causing an argument to break out between the two of you and then having your brother get involved more in your life than he already is.

But James needed to know, right? He should know. But you weren't sure if you should tell him or if you should even tell him the complete truth. That's what you were trying to mentally convince yourself to do; to tell him the truth, all of it, no matter how angry he is going to be with you for keeping it to yourself and about who you're dating.

You bobbed your head slowly, your tongue darting out between your lips quickly, tipping your head to the side as you tore your eyes away from the floor and over to your brother. He still had his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his fingers against his arms impatiently. You could tell he wanted to ask his question again.

"I am dating someone," you begrudgingly admitted in hopes that the thick and heavy tension that fell like a thick cloud of smoke around the two of you would clear and give way to something that would make your breathing feel a lot less like a chore than it currently feels in this very moment.

It didn't make much of a difference, if anything it felt as if the tension was getting worse between the two of you. Your chest felt heavy from the anticipation of what he may say in response. You were hoping to the blame the weak feeling that spread through out your body on the fact that you had been shot, twice.

"You're dating someone?" James asked, his guff voice stopping your train of thought before you could finish. The tension in no way alleviated and felt more stifling than the few minutes after you admitted your secret. A single nod was all you could manage to do, taking a slow and small step back, the back of your legs hitting the cushions of the couch gently, making you sit down as soon as you felt them, your hands going to your lap where you clasped them together.

You didn't dare look at your brother, you could sense his disappointment in his voice, he tried to hide it but you could sense it. "Who?" He asked in a demanding voice, out of the corner of your eyes you could see his knuckles paling from how hard he was balling his hands into fists.

Oh how you were regretting the words that came out of your mouth.

A grim look darkened your brothers features. The tapping sound of James' right foot against the dark wooden floor grabbed your attention. You hadn't noticed him rapidly moving his leg up and down until now. You knew he had a burning anger in him that lay deep beneath the tough, semi-sweet exterior he puts up for everyone to see. It was something you were hoping to never witness in you life time, you were hoping that no one would witness it.

"I can't tell you..."   
James sat there quietly, a grunt escaping from his throat as he pushed himself up from his spot on the couch, he pushed his jacket aside, his hand going to his hip as he wandered to stand in front of you, pausing for a mere couple of seconds with his back towards you before turning to you sharply with a burning stare that felt as if it was burning at your flesh.

"You can't or wont tell me?" He questioned you, extending his left arm out in front of himself and pointing his index finger towards you, a sort of accusatory tone in his voice. Puffing air out through your nose you pressed your lips together, finally managing to look up at him, as nervous as you were you couldn't bring yourself to actually tell him who you're dating.

"I wont tell you." Gritting your teeth together, it almost sounded as if you growled the sentence out, James threw his hands in the air "fine" he huffed out in response, "keep being stubborn."

With a roll of your eyes you moved to lay on the couch on your side, "I know you want to know, but I do need some privacy in my life," you shot back, suddenly feeling less scared about the under laying anger he had. 

"What if he's dangerous?" You stared at him quietly, a small hum emitting from your throat.

"He could very well be," you replied, not fully admitting that he is very dangerous, however you had received a dark look from your brother which made you choke back a small laugh of amusement at his attitude. You weren't joking when you said he could be dangerous. You knew that he was, but you found it exciting and slightly hot - not that you would admit that to your brother.

"That's not even funny." James grumbled out in frustration for the second time that day.

"I wasn't even joking. I was just saying." You shrugged and paused for a moment before speaking again, this time your voice more quiet than before, "I can handle myself, nothing bad will happen."

"Right," he didn't sound too convinced as he eyed the bandages around your shoulder and peeking out from under your new, less blood stained shirt. The way that you were leaning on your other side didn't do much to convince him either and knew what he was thinking, how could you say that you can handle being with someone dangerous if you walked into two bullets even though it wasn't your fault, the point still stands, nonetheless.

James waved a hand in the air as if dismissing the conversation, heaving out a heavy breath of air. "Get some rest. I'll talk to you about it later", "that was my plan," you responded, your voice quiet. A small noise escaping from you as you stretched your legs out in front of yourself, keeping your dull tired eyes on your brother who turned back around rolling his shoulders as he walked away, quietly grumbling to himself as he headed to his room. 

This left you alone in the living room, on the couch with the large windows open behind you. You weren't exactly expecting Victor to some how climb all the way up the side of the building just to get in through the open windows but it did make you feel very uneasy just in case someone did manage it.

Looking around the empty and quiet living room, you could hear the sound of your brothers bedroom door close loudly, almost as if he had slammed it shut from the anger and frustration he felt. 

"Oh, god." You breathed out, running a hand through your hair, "how the hell am I going to tell him?" You asked yourself as you stretched out on the couch, letting out a groan that is a mixture of pain and relief, the talons of exhaustion finally gripping a hold of you and sleep was creeping up in side of you.


	6. Chapter 6

You were so used to Victor sneaking his way into your room in the middle of the night while you were sleeping so he could cuddle up with you in bed after he finished work or when you were home on your day off and he would let himself in quietly. You had picked up on the small, quiet, insignificant sounds that people would normally brush off as nothing more than pipes settling or putting it down to nothing more than the house or apartment being old.

You knew better when it came to quiet noises in the dark, however in you sleepy state you rolled over onto your side, for a moment you forgot that you were in fact at your brothers’ apartment and not in your bed sleeping. So when you had rolled over, assuming that you were still on your bed, you actually fell onto the floor, because you weren't fast enough to react in your tired state which meant you hit your face on the floor hard.

A groan escaped your lips as you stayed on the floor, a tingling feeling passed through your shoulder and side.  
"Great plan," you muttered to yourself in a squeaky yawn. "Ten out of ten would do again," you groggily mumbled out as a joke to yourself, moving your hands from beside you. You placed the palm of your hands against the cold wooden floor, pushing yourself up. Just as you did, the light in the living room turned on.

Wincing at the bright light that illuminated the living room, moving a hand from the floor you quickly placed it over your eyes to shield them. A disappointed and annoyed groan came from you, moving so that you're now sat on the floor, your legs stretched out in front of you, the tips of your toes pressing against the leg of the table. A quiet, yet amused breathy laugh caught your attention.

Dropping your hand from your eyes and down to your nose, you checked if you had gotten a nose bleed from you face planted the floor - nothing, thankfully. You squinted and blinked, trying to get used to the light when the familiar voice of Victors reached your ears. Knowing he was there sent a small rush through you, comfort soon taking over as you pushed yourself up from the floor and to a standing position.

"You weren't home." 

He spoke barely above a whisper as to not wake your brother up, his hands behind his back as he took a couple more quiet steps closer to you. His brown eyes scanned your body, taking in the bandage around your shoulder and the bit of white bandage that's poking out from under your tank top, regret flashed across his eyes for a brief moment.

"Well, I didn't think it was a good idea for my brother to meet my boyfriend after he had attempted to kill my brother and shot me in the process." You answered snarkily, crossing your arms over your chest. Victor gave a slight nod of his head as he moved a hand from behind his back. 

"I was aiming for Jimmy boy," he said to you as he held his leather gloved hand out to you to take.

Your brow quirked up as you stared at him quietly. Did he really think that you didn't know that? You thought it was better that you got shot than your own brother. 

"I know!" you snapped at him in a low tone of voice, your eyes darting towards the door that lead to James' room, dropping your hands to your side you slowly moved around the table towards him.

As you came a stop in front of him, leaving a gap between the two of you. Ignoring his hand, you pointed your index finger at him, gritting your teeth together as your jaw clenched together. "But you still shot me." 

Victor carefully took your hand in his, you gave him a very unamused look but let him anyway. "I was aiming for your brother," he reiterated, heaving out a deep sigh you relaxed a bit, your jaw unclenching as he pulled you closer, his other hand quickly moving to the small of your back.

"You still shot me," you responded flatly, a light blush coming to your cheeks as he pulled you flush against himself.  
"Would saying 'I love you' help?" He offered, a hint of cockiness in his voice as he spoke in a soft voice.  
"No..." You trailed off, biting at your lower lip as you nodded your head stiffly before responding with, "maybe..."

He chuckled, leaning down he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. It amazed you at how he could act so different around you when the two of you were alone, how soft and gentle he treats you when most of the time he's a killing machine who is extremely terrifying.

"What are you doing here?" You asked him finally. It was a bad idea for Victor to be in James' apartment, but it was also a bad idea for James to be in his own apartment with Victor here, you were fairly certain that he wasn't here for you and was in fact here to finish off his job of killing your brother.

Could you possibly be a distraction for the hit man? Most likely. Did you want to get shot again by your boyfriend? Absolutely not, getting shot twice was enough excitement for you for one day.

"I came to check on you. To see if you're still alive and I didn't kill my girlfriend when I accidentally shot her." The corner of your lips twitched up at his words, but you hadn't noticed that James had woken up and shambled his way out of his room, he had heard your voice and grabbed his gun in case it was an intruder.

"James is going to kill you, "not if I kill him first" dropping your forehead to his chest, a series of high-pitched noises came from you, "you are NOT going to kill my brother," you said firmly, feeling Victors gently rub his hand over you back in a soothing motion. 

"Not even a little bit?" He asked.  
"There's no such thing as 'a little bit dead', Victor! They're either dead or they're not!"

James had his gun aimed towards Victor, a dark look came over his features as he watched the scene in front of himself. In his half-asleep state, he hadn't realized whose arms you're in, until the male’s voice sounded out in the quiet living room. He hated the idea of you dating Victor Zsasz the guy that tried to kill him and shot you in the process. He hated that you couldn't trust him enough to tell him who you were dating - but you were right not to trust him, he would have lost it if you had told him straight away. 

"You're his what?" James got out through gritted teeth, his gun still aimed towards Victor, a look of 'I dare you to try something written across his face.

You took a step away from Victor, who had a look of annoyance on his features as he turned his attention to your brother, clearly not so happy about him interrupting a bit of private time with you and before you knew it, Victor also had a gun pointed towards your brother - and there it was, the thing he was inadvertently here for.

Let out a deep groan you ran a hand your hair, moving to stand between them before they could start another shoot out. "I am dating Victor," you told James as you raised your hands as if that would stop them from fighting.

"He shot you!" James exclaimed, pulling down on the hammer as he gripped a hold of the gun in his sweating hand, most likely anxious that you'd get shot again. 

"I was aiming for you," Victor responded coldly, sending a shiver down your spine. You watched as Victor also pressed down on the hammer of his own gun, this was not going so well. Not that you thought it would go well anyway, you just hoped it would go... Better than it was.

"He apologized for shooting me! I kind of forgave him." You snapped back in a hushed voice, grabbing a hold of the barrel of both guns before pushing them to the floor, you were not going to get shot again and neither victor or your brother were going to get shot, if you could help it. 

Although if they kept this up you might actually shoot one of them in the knee cap.  
"He's a killer!" James stated, jerking the gun away from you, causing you flinch and braced yourself to get another bullet in your side in case his finger pressed against the trigger. 

Pressing your lips together you grabbed a hold of their guns and pulled them out of their hands, "stop playing with your guns you'll get someone hurt" you seethed out to them angrily, pulling the hammers once more and putting the safety on before throwing them onto the couch.

James threw a sour look your way as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Victor, who stood beside you with his hands folded in front of himself, an emotionless look coming across his face making him look more like his scary hit man self than the sweet person that you had come to know.

"Yes, I am dating Victor. And I know he's a killer but I've told him that as long as I don't know anything about his work then I don't care. I love him, James and he's a lot sweeter to me than you think he is." You told him, turning to your brother, a shadow of a smile coming across your features and replacing the grim look that you had.

Before James could say something you raised a hand to stop him, "if what Victor and I have lasts then it lasts and you'll have to learn to live with it." You started, lowering your hand to your side, "but if it doesn't that give you no right to throw it in my face because no matter how it ends - if it does, I'll always think of being with him as a happy thought." Victor's emotionless expression turned into a semi-joyful one, a smile coming to his face as he reached a hand out to you.

"But-"

"No. That's the deal, James" letting Victor place his hand on your hip. 

"I hate this" James breathed out, dropping his head so that his eyes are cast to the floor, "I want you to both know I hate this idea... But if... If he promises not to shoot you again then, I guess I can deal with it... I guess." He didn't sound at all convincing but you didn't expect much from him right now, he needed some time to warm up to idea. 

"For the last time. I was aiming at you. She got in the way." Victor grumbled, pulling you into his side "and I am never shooting her again." Slapping your hand against his side, you looked up at him frowning, "don't make it sound as if you PLANNED on shooting me earlier today." 

"If I go to bed and wake up in the morning this is all going to be a dream and you're not dating a hit man" James grumbled as he turned to go to the kitchen, "I doubt that" you snorted out, trying to hold back a short laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

No matter how many times your brother had tried to convince you to go back home and get some more rest and that you can't work with two bullet wounds, you didn't listen to him. Instead, you made him drive you home and wait outside as you got dressed for a day at work. Oh, how James glared at you on the ride to the police department.

You hated the idea of sitting around all day or possibly all week doing nothing while your partner and brother were having some kind of interesting day at work. You never liked sitting around. You got bored easily and needed things to do, work was a way for you to work through it all so that when you got home you could unwind.

"You should have stayed home," James grumbled as he slowly walked along side you up the steps towards the doors of the police department, buttoning and unbuttoning his jacket on the way, almost as if he was anxious for you falling to the floor from the pain that he knew you felt rushing through you.

Shrugging your uninjured shoulder and with a quick roll of your eyes, you pursed your lips, looking out of the corner of your eyes towards him. He once again unbuttoned his jacket and buttoned it up once again, his eyes unblinking as he stared at the doors getting closer with each step. You falling to the floor wasn't the only thing that he was nervous about - the looks that he would receive from your co-workers being the other thing.

"I hate sitting around." You quipped, shoving your hands into the faux fur lined pockets of your coat, "and besides, I want to be here for you. You know, in case something happens again."  
James let out an unamused and dry laugh as he pulled open the door for you, "thanks" he muttered to you as you stepped through the door, "oh, no problem," you laughed, throwing a smile over your shoulder towards him as he stepped in behind you.

"I hate you," he muttered, stepping around you.  
"You love me," you retorted a smile coming to your lips.  
"Just get to work," he said, gently nudging you towards your desk.

You made a face, your top lip curling up at the corner as you pressed the tip of your tongue to your teeth so that it was just poking out between them.  
"Sure thing mother," you mocked as you slowly toddled over to your desk, you hadn't noticed the two small flowers on top of your desk at first, your eyes more trailing toward Koryl's messy desk. At last, some normalcy you thought to yourself, mentally sighing.

"What the fuck?" Koryl whispered to you as she grabbed a hold of your arm, she nudged her body against yours to get you to move in the direction she wanted you to move in, snapping your head to her you stumbled over your feet slightly catching yourself.

"What?" You whispered out urgently, panic rising in your chest as she continued to shove you towards the females locker room.  
"I leave you alone for what, 20 minutes yesterday and you get into a shoot out with Victor Zsasz, the hit man for Carmine Falcon. Victor Zsasz who just so happens to be your boyfriend" she hissed out as she pushed you through the near open door.

"What? How did you -."

"He stopped by. Put two of your favourite flowers on your desk for you. When someone finally asked him what he was doing - it was me by the way. He said that he was leaving a present for his girlfriend who he shot to say sorry!" you watched as she closed the door behind the two of you. Your mouth agape in an 'O' shape as you held you breath, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Ooooh," you breathed out slowly, grimacing at the confrontation, at least it wasn't out in the bull pen where everyone could hear.  
"Want to tell me why you're dating the guy that killed our perp before we could solve the case?", "Ooooh," you groaned out once again, slapping a hand to your face. "Clearly I can't arrest my partners boyfriend. But a heads up would have been nice!" Koryl exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, clearly ignoring the noises that you were making.

"I didn't realise," you mumbled, rubbing your face roughly with your soft hand. "I can talk to him?" You offered with a lop sided smile, Koryl made a noise that is a mix between a groan and a hum, "that'll be great. Because a killer like him would totally listen to you about not killing people for a living." She shot back grumpily.

"I mean, I was going to ask if he could give us someone to arrest for the murder of our perp. But sure, I'll talk to him about not killing for a living," you retorted sarcastically.  
"We're not doing that", "why not?" You asked in a high-pitched, slightly squeaky voice, raising your hands to your side.

"Because then we'd be like him!" dropping your hands back to your side you eyed her. She didn't look too mad at you for suggesting it, nor did she look too mad about you keeping everything a secret, you guessed she understood the reasons as to you why, "rude," you huffed out, the tiniest hint of a smile curved onto Koryl’s lips.

"Just... Talk to him about not shooting our perps next time" nodding, you gave a reassuring smile, "sure, I'll see what I can do" you shrugged, "thank you," she mouthed as she stepped away from you towards the door that lead back out towards the bull pen, as she pushed the handle down and stepped through, her back to the busy room behind herself, "we still need to talk about this. You need to tell me everything."

"N-No thanks. I still prefer privacy," you joked, earning yourself a playful snarl from your partner as she turned to leave. You stayed in the small locker room, finally relaxing. You hated the idea of telling your partner about it, but she already knows that you're dating him, perhaps you'd leave a couple of things out.

* * *

  
The day felt as if it had passed by slowly. You were exhausted and yes it may have been because of your gun shot wounds or maybe it was because you and Koryl had been sitting at your desks all day sorting out the numerous amounts of paperwork that the two of you had accumulated over the last week.

You needed to sit down or maybe even lay down, your shoulder had a dull ache that whenever you moved it too much, it made a piercing pain seer through you and you had to constantly shift into a comfortable position every couple of minutes. It got tiring and around two O'Clock you had been sent home, however you had stopped by a shop to get some groceries that you knew you needed.

You had noticed that your home felt warm, warmer than the cold, dreary outside world, it made you feel a little bit better about your slow and painful day. But you hadn't turned the heating on before you left for work with your brother, this caused you to stiffen, gripping the plastic handles of the bag in your hand tightly. Oh how you wished you had your gun on you at his moment to surprise whoever decided to break into your home, although nothing seemed out of place - apart from the heat.

Trudging your way through your living room towards the kitchen, you tried your best to be quiet, dropping the bag into the chair closer to the kitchen door. You held your breath, making your way to the open door of the kitchen.

"You don't need to sneak up on me, not that you could," Victor said simply from the kitchen, a frown came across your face. What was he doing here? Didn't he have a job to do?

"Uh... What are you doing here?" You asked, leaning against the door way of the kitchen, more for support. You found him standing at the counter, plating up our favourite meal, "making dinner for you." You nodded, puffing your cheeks out as you watched his every move carefully.

"How did you know I was going to be home now?" You questioned, "you're shot. You're not really going to last long without needing to rest. Although you did last longer than I had anticipated you would." He turned around, putting the pan he had been holding into the close by sink, the plate of food in his pale hand, his brown eyes soft as he looked at you leaning against the door frame.

"Let's go and sit down," he said, softer now as he strode towards you, his other hand reaching out to you as you hummed at him in response.  
"Yeah, I am gonna lay down on the couch in a few minutes, my side is killing me from sitting in my uncomfortable wooden chair at work."

Victor leaned down as, his hand going to your lower back as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, "that sounds like a good idea. Maybe a movie?" He offered, his lips brushing against your soft hair softly, "If there's a good one on." You nodded, pushing yourself away from the door frame, toddling over to the couch, Victor's hand never leaving your back as he followed you to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my writing blog on tumblr called 'mythologyandwriting' . The original character in this fic is Koryl and I am sorry that this first chapter is slow to start off with.


End file.
